


Force Training

by Guardian_of_Hope



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Training, Trouble, luke is a dad, mara and luke have a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: Luke passes on Yoda's lessons, with a personal twist.Mara is not amused.





	Force Training

“Concentrate on the Force,” Luke said softly, “feel it flowing through you.”

Malik stared at him for a moment before closing his eyes.  After a moment, the first rock rose in the air.

“Good,” Luke said.  He kept his voice even and steady, his face expressionless, but his eyes never left his student.  In the Force, he tracked the currents around Malik, how the rocks moved, how steady Malik was in his handstand, and that everything was flowing properly.

Perched on the Twi’lek’s boot, Luke’s son Ben laughed and clapped his hands.

“Steady, Malik,” Luke said, “concentrate.”

_“Luke Skywalker!  What in Force’s name are you doing with my son?!”_

Malik’s eyes shot open, the rock tower he’d been building collapsed, and Malik fell.  Luke caught his son in the Force and brought him to his arms gently while his son laughed again.

“Hello Mara,” Luke said.  “Malik, you were doing well before you lost concentration.  We will practice again tomorrow.”

“Yes, Master Luke,” Malik said, he bowed quickly and left, almost running.

“Don’t you ‘hello Mara’ me, Luke,” Mara said.  “What were you thinking, that could have been dangerous.”

“I was watching,” Luke said.  “Ben wasn’t in any danger.”

“Yes, he was!  A fall from that height,” Mara began.

“He wouldn’t have hit the ground,” Luke said, “I was ready, as you saw when _you_ startled Malik.”

Mara took a deep breath, resting her hand on her belly for a moment, then she pointed, “Do not let me catch you doing that with Ben again.”

“Of course, Mara,” Luke said.

“And you will not do the same with this one when she is born,” Mara continued.

“Yes Mara,” Luke said.

Mara turned and started away.  Luke watched her a moment and then looked down at his son, who looked wide eyed and afraid.  “That’s your mama, Ben.  She yells because she cares, and she loves you more than there are stars in the sky.”  He kissed his son’s forehead, “I guess I should count myself lucky though.  If she’d seen me what I did with Owen, she’d have stabbed me.”

He smiled a little at the thought of their oldest son, a boy who they’d argued over naming until Mara declared that she wanted to name him after the closest thing she’d had to a real father, Owen Starsoul.  Luke hadn’t even thought twice before agreeing.

“What did you do with Owen?”

Luke winced slightly, apparently Mara wasn’t as out of earshot as he’d thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the maybe beginning of a new universe. I'm still working out all the kinks. Basic things to know, it's AU of both Legends and Canon, but I brought back Mara Jade.
> 
> This isn't exactly Legends Ben Skywalker, although I appreciate the name and am totally using it for my own purpose.
> 
> Mara and Luke also have a son named Owen and WILL have a daughter named Shmi.
> 
> If you didn't understand Owen's name, it was Mara's choice. I headcanon for this verse that she has some hazy memories before the Emperor took her, and most of them were of "Owen Starsoul", who cared for her. Luke agreed because Owen Lars was someone he wanted to remember.
> 
> Ben was Luke's choice, in a 'fair's fair' type thing.
> 
> The baby Mara is pregnant with? They have every intention of flipping a credit coin at the birth and doing heads or tail.


End file.
